falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Postwar Military Formations
After the Great War of 2077, most of humanity and other living species on Earth were wiped out by the flames of nuclear fire when the war began and ended on October 23rd, 2077. The result saw mass devestation to the Earth and wipespread depopulation of the planet was well. In the years following the Great War, many factions and nation-states rose from the ashes and began forming their own militaries and militia units for defense. As the years turned to centuries, powerful factions began to organize their units using pre-war military formations, but were modified for the post-war world due to the issue of population and manpower issues. As a result of these compromises, most factions can only afford smaller military formations with regiments being the highest unit that most factions can afford to create. Post-war countries were large populatiosn and sizable armies have created divisions and more larger military formations, but they are far smaller in size in comparison to their original pre-war counterparts. For example, a pre-war infantry division was 10,000 men strong, while many post-war divisions are 5-6,000 men strong at most. Any larger formations such as field armies or corps are usually in the tens of thousands in terms of numerical strength and are more comparable to a pre-war infantry division than a field army, but this is also done to compensate for smaller population numbers and manpower issues due to post-war population concerns. Historical Context In the years following the end of the Great War, the surviving remnants of humanity were forced to rebuild and would establish settlements and communities that would later become city-states and even nations when the years turned to centuries. Nations like the New California Republic, Cascadia, the New Comintern Pact and Far Eastern Republic among many others would go one to boast large populations in the hundreds of thousands to the millions, exceptional by post-war standards, and would be able to amass large armies, though their structure and organization was altered to suite post-war conditions due to the fact that said nations could not afford the large armies of pre-war times. City-states and different alliances of settlements that were larger population-wise compared to the average settlements were able to organize their own militias who had their own structure and command and were loosley inspired by pre-war standing armies in terms of rank, organization, and structure. Militias by and large are organized into battle groups while post-war armies from the NCR, Cascadia and others had organized them into divisions and regiments. Some factions like Caesar's Legion and The Celts lack any form of standard military formations, even post-war units, with the Legion organizing their forces into region-based armies such as the Army of California and Army of Arizona, and the Celts lacking any known formations. Organization and Structure City-States City-states and large settlements and settlement alliances that can field sizable militias organize them into different units with some pre-war formations and others post-war units. In the case of city-states, they organize their units into companies usually numbering around 200 men each. Each company is made up of four platoons of around 50 men each and are all lead by a platoon leader, a post-war equivalent to a lieutenant and each company is lead by a captain. In former Colorado, the pre-war capital of Denver, now known as the State of Denver, is defended by a standing militia of over 4,000 active duty soldiers inside the city and within its dependent territories. The Denver State Militia is organized into four regiments of 1,000 men each and each are lead by Regional Commander. The highest position of the DSM is the Colonel of the Armed Militia that serves as the commander-in-chief. Countries Nations such as the New California Republic, the Republic of Cascadia and the Far Eastern Republic have been able to support standing armies that have similiar structures to various pre-war armies. The New California Republic Defense Force organizes its forces into divisions and organizes at least two divisions into a single command as a field army, though such actions are only done during wartime. Divisions in the NCR Defense Force number around 3-4,000 men each, during peacetime and at max stand at around 6,000 men during war. Each division of the NCR Defense Force is lead by a Major General and a field army lead by a Regional Commander. The Cascadian Defense Forces has a similiar structure to their NCR counterparts and uses the ranks of the pre-war Canadian Armed Forces. The CDF commonly organizes its divisions into three army groups based on where in Cascadia they are stationed. The Far Eastern Armed Forces, due to its large population, is able to field many divisions and even has field armies as well. The first formations were 1st and 2nd Armies which were later reorganized into the Southern Army and is based on the southern border with the Empire of Manchuria. A typical Far Eastern field army numbers 18,000 men strong at most during peacetime and 32,000 during war, both from active duty and reserve units, but is far smaller compared to its pre-war counterparts. Far Eastern divisions usually number 4,000 men and corps number at 7,000 men. A division is lead by a Divisional Commander and a corps by a Lieutenant Field General. Proto-States Proto-states such as Caesar's Legion and the Celts rarely employ established military formations, if at all. The Legion organizes its troops into different battle groups and tasks them with capturing a specific objective or raiding a settlement or town. A Legion battle group typically numbers around 300 men during raids and 6,000 men in total during attacks on large targets such as military bases and towns. During the NCR-Legion War, the Legion created various regional armies that numbered in the tens of thousands such as the Army of California which had over 56,000 soldiers prior to the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and New Vegas Offensive. The Army of Arizona originally numbered at 32,000, but sent many of its men to the Mojave Wasteland during the Mojave Campaign during its final stages. By the time of the NCR Arizona Offensive, the Army of Arizona only numbered at around 10,000 men strong in total. The Celts in post-war Ireland, commonly called the Irish Remnants, lack any official military formation beyond a few unofficial units. During the Southeastern Campaign, the Celts deploployed legions of Celtic warriors to attack the New Republic of Ireland and these legions numbered in the thousands to tens of thousands. The most infamous of the Celtic legions was the Cork Legion, a large group of Celtic warriors that laid siege to the city of Cork for two years during the Frontier War. A Celtic legion on average numbered at 14,000 to 22,000 according to estimates done after the war by the New Irish government. Such units were large due to the Celtcs controlling the most territory in post-war Ireland prior to the Frontier War and their exceptionally large population. Types of Formations Platoons and Batallions Regiments and Divisions Field Armies and Corps Category:History